paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Golden Yards 2013
The '100 Golden Yards' event is a new event that started on February 2, 2013, and lasts for 7 days. It is dedicated to the 'Super Bowl', the final game of the American NFL football league, which was played on February 3, 2013 and won by the Baltimore Ravens. During this event you have to build certain structures to earn points, which you can in turn exchange for other rewards. Earning points You can earn points in the following ways: ;Tap on tourists for 1 energy zap each => 15 points :This amounts to 15 points per 3 minutes, which is a maximum total of 300 points per hour and 50,400 points during the entire event. ;Collect income from a Cabin => 6 points with circa 10% drop rate :Drop rate seems to have decreased dramatically after day 1. If you still want to have the original 80% drop rate do not play the game with an active internet connection. This will only help if your drop rate has not been decreased yet. Also, consider leaving internet disabled in general during the course of this event as the game is active in the background. If you really need to have an internet connection on your phone you can temporarily disable Paradise Island with an app like Titanium Backup. This should prevent the automatic decrease in drop rate. :You can collect at 70% of the accumulation time of 3 minutes and 40 seconds, which is 2 minutes and 34 seconds. Assuming an 10% drop rate, this amounts to a maximum of roughly 14 points per hour and 2,356 points during the entire event. The maximum number of Cabins is 15, which lets you gain 210 points per hour and 35,280 point during the entire event. ;Collect income from a TV Tower => 80 points :You can collect at 70% of the accumulation time of 2 hours, which is one hour and 40 minutes. This means you can get 57 points per hour and 9,600 points during the entire event. There is a maximum number of 3 TV Towers (which you can buy during this event), which means a maximum of 171 points per hour and 28,800 points during the entire event. ;Build a Statue of Tutankhamun => 500 points :There is no limited maximum number of points for this option, but beware that one Statue costs €5. You can better use the next option if you do not need Statues for any other award. ;Buy points for €4 => 500 points :There is no limit for this option, except of course the amount of € you have available. To purchase points, click on the chest you wish to buy, and then click on the points button at the bottom. You will get a pop up window with an option to buy or close. Choose buy and then slide the bar to choose how many points you want to buy. The theoretical maximum amount of points you can gather without spending any € is 2,154 points per hour, or 361,963 points during the entire event. But if your Cabins have the reduced drop rate you will find it even hard to get the 60,000 points for the Touchdown Stadium. Rewards You can buy rewards for certain amounts of point. Next is a price list: ;Scholar's Chest - 10,000 points :Large time scroll x2 :Large profit scroll x3 :Medium time scroll x4 ;Specialist's Chest - 20,000 points :Small economy scroll x2 :Large time scroll x5 :Large profit scroll x6 ;Expert's Chest - 40,000 points :Monument Golden Quarterback :Medium economy scroll x3 :Free repair scroll x3 ;Master's Chest - 60,000 points :"Touchdown" Stadium :Large economy scroll :Free upgrade scroll x2 Related Special Awards As of version 2.1.7 two special awards were added which relate to this event. Category:Special Events